


Remnant of a Time Long Past

by boneswrites



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Cop boyfriends who surf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Like so much, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and cuddle, and fight, and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 1x08. Steve has a hard time understanding Danny's stand on Meka's case. But when he finds something that changes his mind, he stands behind Danny, and fights for his cause. Steve then treats himself and Danny to a day-in, having the perfect day in mind, starting with chocolate-chip pancakes and ending with peeling skin. Luckily for him, Danny doesn't argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnant of a Time Long Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falconbigbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconbigbutt/gifts).



> So, Hawaii Five-0 has taken over my life. (I just wanted a show about hot cops that surf -- I didn't sign up for this.) And I was a bit disappointed when the cop boyfriends (hint, hint) didn't take a surf together. Well, didn't surf at all. And they did cuddle for a few seconds, but I needed more. So, my good friend Kourtney and I came up with this idea to please our minds, if you know what I mean. I hope you enjoy this (and squeal at the amount of fluff) and as usual, feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Danny pulled up the Camero into the driveway, Steve’s truck was parked alongside the sidewalk, vacating the space for Danny. Danny turned off the ignition and pulled the key out. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh before opening the driver’s door and stepping out of the car. He surveyed the house as he tiptoed in sure that Steve was asleep. And living with Steve for eight months now taught him how easily the SEAL could be woken up. Danny placed his keys on a side table near the door, tipped his shoes off and threw his jacket on the armchair before walking up the stairs, avoiding all the creaking pieces.

Danny could see a soft glow was shimmering in the bedroom before he walked in. His eyebrows frowned, it was unlike Steve to sleep with any kind of light, to the extent that he would compromise his breathing by sticking his head under the pillow to avoid the morning light. Danny would shrug it off whenever he woke up before Steve, the guy is a superSEAL, he could hold his breath for God knows how long. Danny walked into the bedroom and spotted Steve sprawled on his back, his head propped up on his palm as he watched a film in complete darkness, without sound, that is.

“There you are.” Steve said, once Danny walked into the bedroom.

“Hey.” Danny greeted, pulling his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it as he opened their shared closet.

“Where were you?” Steve asked.

“Having beers with Chin.” Danny kept it simple.

“With Chin?” Steve sat up straight.

“I was alone, but he showed up and we talked for a bit.” Danny explained.

“About what?”

“Meka.” Steve nodded, but Danny continued before he could speak. “He was actually being supportive.” Danny huffed. “Said he admired what I was doing for Meka.” Danny whispered, but he was sure Steve heard him. Steve had super-hearing.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve asked in a firm tone as he watched Danny step out of his pants and put on a light white undershirt. “You don’t think I admire what you’re doing?”

“I don’t know, Steve, do you?” Danny sprung violently, making his head throb. At least more than it was already throbbing curtsy of the alcohol he consumed that night.

“I can’t believe you’re actually asking me this.” Steve said with disbelief.

“Yeah, well, believe it. Because not once, not once, have I heard you say it or even offer any kind of support since I told you what he meant to me.” Danny’s voice was getting higher with both, anger and emotion.

“Do you really need me to say it? Can’t you see it?” Steve stood up, facing Danny.

“No, Steve, I can’t see it. If you can excuse me, there’s a lot of things I can’t see right now. And you know what hurts the most? It’s that I wanted to hear words of support from you, not Chin, or Kono, but from you, Steve. And you didn’t give me anything.” Danny spat.

Steve stared at Danny with astonishment. Was Danny really being that naïve? After all those months of living together, Danny didn’t understand how Steve projects his emotions? Steve knew that Danny was grieving and he probably didn’t mean anything he was yelling at the top of his lungs at the moment, but Danny’s words sent hurtful and heavy darts that struck Steve straight through his heart.

“Danny, I’m just trying to protect you.” Steve said calmly.

“Protect me?” Danny repeated with a scoff. “Cut the crap. How on earth do you justify this as protecting me, huh?” Danny’s eyebrows shot up.

“Cage said Meka might have been corrupt, that busts were coming up empty.”

“He _said_ , Steve. That’s all he did, he doesn’t have proof, he doesn’t have crap. I don’t believe the words of scum, Steve. Besides, what’s the point here?”

“How do you know, Danny? How do you know he doesn’t have proof? What if—what if Meka saw an opportunity and took it? What if he made a mistake but it was too late to fix it?”

“He wouldn’t do that, Steve. I worked with the guy, he was like my brother, we had each other’s backs and I know him.” Danny was looking straight through Steve’s eyes. “And if he was in some kind of trouble, he would’ve came to me for help. I wasn’t working with him anymore, but I didn’t die.”

“I understand where you’re coming from, Danny, I do. But people change, and situations make people do things that isn’t like them.” Steve tried.

“He wouldn’t do that no matter how bad things got. You have got to trust me on this, Steve.” Danny stuck his palms to Steve’s chest.

Steve looked at Danny for a few moments before stepping back and walking to the other end of the room. He sighed, rubbed his hand over his face before speaking. “Fine, fine, say that he was uncovering an operation and it got him killed. Why the plane ticket? And why at this time?”

“I don’t know!” Danny yelled. “If I knew, his name would be cleared by now!”

“A guy books a flight out of the country the night before he’s murdered. Just makes me wonder.” Steve shot at Danny.

“Make you wonder what?” Danny crossed his arms over his chest.

“He knew it was coming.”

“Can you please do me a favor—“

“Come on, Danny. Level with me here, you didn’t think about that for a second?” Steve challenged.

“No, I didn’t think about that for a second!”

Steve sat down at the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. It wasn’t news to him that Danny was stubborn, hell, Danny is the most stubborn person in the history of stubborn people, but maybe, just maybe, Cage was right. Danny was blinded by his relationship with Meka. This is exactly why they tell officers on the force to stay away from investigations regarding loved ones. Even though Danny repeatedly told Steve he can think objectively regarding Meka’s case, Steve didn’t quite believe him. In fact, he was terrified that when they do solve this one, it would shatter Danny beyond recovery.

“Danny.” Steve tried.

“Don’t, Steve. Just don’t.” Danny sighed, running his hand through his hair before turning back to the closet and grabbing a blanket.

“Where are you going?” Steve began to stand up.

“Don’t bother.” Danny gestured for Steve to stay seated. “I’m sleeping downstairs.”

“Come on, Danny.” Steve pleaded.

“Good night.” Danny said as he walked out of the bedroom.

Steve could hear Danny’s feet on the stairs, clearly Danny wasn’t caring about the creaked wood this time. Steve sighed deeply and let himself fall backwards on the mattress. _Great fucking job, McGarrett,_ Steve thought before grabbing the remote control and switching the television off. He managed to get himself under the covers, soon enough hearing the television downstairs spring to life. A small smile crept on the SEAL’s face. Some things never change.

Steve kept tossing and turning for God knows how long before finally gave up and sat up in his place. He ran his hand over his face before looking over to Danny’s side. It’s not that he can’t sleep without Danny, even though Danny’s weight next to him brings him comfort, but on various occasions Steve was alone in their bed. But this night was different. Danny was in the house, he just wasn’t sleeping next to him. He was sleeping on the couch downstairs instead. Steve’s stomach twisted at the thought of the bridge that was being built and expanded between him and Danny.

Having to keep himself occupied, Steve got out of bed and started rummaging through some messy drawers he and Danny keep saying they’ll clean out but never do. If he can’t sleep, he might as well be productive.

Steve found receipts, birthday cards, bank statements, but one envelope caught his attention. Written in messy handwriting: _To Danny_

Curiosity built up within Steve, and he knew he shouldn’t be reading Danny’s personal letters, but Danny was already pissed at him, what’s the worst that can happen now? He opened the envelope and pulled out the folded paper and started reading.

 

_Hey buddy,_

_I guess this is it. I’d say it was a pleasure working with you but I know you’d tell me to shut up so I’m just gonna leave it at that. I hope that I made this ‘pineapple-infested hellhole’ a little more bearable. You’re an amazing father, Danny, and I hope I can be half the father you are to my son. You always had my back and I made it home to Bill countless times because of you. There aren’t words to express how grateful I am to have known you. I know you’re not big on sentiment and emotion, but I just wanna say that I love you. You owe me a trip to Jersey, I’m not letting you off just because we won’t work together anymore. Hit me up anytime, because as much as it pains me to say this, I’m gonna miss your sorry ass._

_Yours,_

_Meka_

Just like that, everything made more sense. Steve finally understood why Danny was defending Meka with everything he has. If Meka was at least half the father Danny is to Grace, Steve was one hundred percent sure Meka would not get mixed up in money or drugs. He would not put his son through that. Steve ran his finger over the written words, somehow feeling the connection between Danny and his ex-partner, tugging his lips into a small smile. Steve took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. A decision was made.

Still holding the letter in his hand, Steve walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs where he saw Danny laying on the couch. He let himself fall on the armchair and looked at Danny, who was still awake.

“Can’t sleep.” Steve sighed.

“Yeah.” Danny replied, his eyes glued to the television screen.

Without saying another word, Steve placed the unfolded letter on the table in front of Danny. Danny’s eyes landed on the piece of paper and stayed there for a few moments before finally turning their attention to Steve.

“I found it by accident. I was attempting to clean out one of the drawers when I noticed the name on the envelope.” Steve explained. “I know I shouldn’t have read it without your permission, but something inside me told me I had to, I’m sorry.” Steve added.

Danny sat up as his attention went back on the letter. Steve took the action as an invitation to sit next to Danny, without thinking, Steve’s shoulder was resting against the shorter man’s. When Danny did complain, Steve’s heart relaxed, knowing he did the right thing. Taking a deep breath, Danny ran his finger over the words, mirroring Steve’s actions minutes ago.

“I never called him.” Danny confessed with an exhausted voice. “I always made it a point. But one case rolled into the next, into the next…” Danny shook his head.

“He knew you were busy.” Steve whispered.

Danny bit his lip before speaking. “It’s not an excuse. He was like my brother, and I promised to keep in touch and now.” Danny trailed off.

After a moment of thinking, Steve threw his arm around Danny’s shoulder, lightly pulling him in. Danny went along with Steve, tucking his head in the taller man’s neck. Danny closed his eyes and breathed deeply, taking in the scent that was all Steve.

“I miss him.” Danny’s voice broke.

“I know you do, babe.” Steve tightened his grip on Danny, assuring the shorter man that he’s safe and that he isn’t going anywhere.

“He trusted me with his life and I let him down.”

“No, Danny, you didn’t. You’re risking everything to clear his name. We’re gonna figure this out and clear his name.” Steve promised.

“We?” Danny repeated.

“Yeah, we.” Steve chuckled. “I understand now.” He said, referring to the letter.

“I’m sorry.” Danny sighed.

“What—what are you sorry for?”

“For what I said upstairs. I was a jerk.” Danny admitted.

“You’re grieving, Danny. It’s expected.”

“But I shouldn’t have exploded in your face.” Danny pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s neck.

Steve giggled and pressed a kiss to Danny’s forehead. “We should sleep.”

“Yeah.” Danny agreed. He was already halfway there.

“Lets go.” Steve started to get up but was stopped by Danny. “What?”

“Here.”

“On the couch?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Danny, this thing barely fits you. It’s not gonna fit us both.” Steve implied.

“Yes, it will.” Danny untangled himself from Steve, giving the taller man the chance to spread out his body.

“One of us will end up on the ground.” Steve teased, as he stretched his body.

“You will.” Danny replied sheepishly as he adjusted his own body against Steve. Once he was comfortable, he threw his arm around Steve’s waist and rested his head on Steve’s chest, the taller man’s heartbeat thumping against Danny’s ear. It was rather calming to the detective.

“That’s very encouraging.” Steve placed one arm around Danny’s shoulder and used his other arm to pull the blanket over their bodies, make sure they were both properly covered.

“Hey.” Danny whispered, raising his head from Steve’s chest. He moved his face forward, Steve meeting him halfway. The kiss was slow and sleepy but full of emotion lingering for the perfect time. “Thank you.” Danny whispered when they pulled away.

Steve gave Danny a smile before running his hand through Danny’s mess of blond hair. “Get some rest.”

 ---

Steve’s eyes flew open the moment the morning light hit his eyelids. He attempted to stretch but didn’t want to risk waking up his sleeping boyfriend. Danny has been through so much and Steve could see the weariness and stress whenever he looked into his eyes. Steve didn’t move for a few minutes, he just admired Danny’s sleeping form, running his hand up and down Danny’s back slowly just as he likes it. After deciding they’ll have pancakes for breakfast, Steve ran his hand through Danny’s hair while pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. Steve successfully maneuvered himself free from Danny’s grip, and replaced his very own chest with a pillow without startling the shorter man. Steve smiled down at Danny before picking up the discarded letter from last night and storing it away safely. He walked into the kitchen and started working on his signature chocolate-chip pancakes. Danny’s favorite.

By the time the pancakes were almost done, Danny lazily opened his eyes, stifling a yawn and rubbing his eyes. Once the haziness was gone, he was disappointed to find that a boring, not-so-soft pillow had replaced Steve. Danny swung his legs over the couch and gathered some energy before standing up.

“Babe?” Danny called out to Steve, his instinct telling him to follow the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

“In here, Danno.” Steve called back from said location.

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve from behind, pushing his cheek into the taller man’s back.

“Morning, sleep okay?”

“Uh huh, but uh, tonight lets stick to the bed.” Danny chuckled, sending vibrations through Steve’s back, making him chuckle, as well.

“I agree there.” Steve said before flipping the last pancake on top of the cooked stack. “Come here.” Steve turned around, engulfing the shorter man into his arms and placing a soft kiss on Danny’s forehead. For once, the height difference didn’t bother Danny as much.

“That’s a lot of pancakes.” Danny’s eyes widened when he saw the tall stack. Must be a dozen pancakes on top of each other.

“Thought you might need the extra love.” Steve teased.

“What would I do without you?” Danny playfully smacked Steve’s strong chest with his fist.

“Live on pizza and beer.” Steve shrugged, which was probably truer than Danny was willing to admit.

“Thank you.” Danny raised his hand, cupped the right side of Steve’s face and pulled him down into a kiss, Steve gladly following Danny’s lead. Once their lips touched, Steve parted his lips, inviting Danny in. The kiss was slow and passionate, it was exactly what they both needed. Danny happily explored every inch of Steve’s mouth—he probably has it memorized by now, but still, enough was never really enough. Danny could taste batter and milk on Steve’s lips and tongue, he smiled into a kiss when a light moan escaped from the bottom of Steve’s throat. Figuring they’ll suffocate soon if they don’t deliver air to their lungs, they both pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other’s, eyes closed as they caught their breath.

“As much as I would love to sit down and eat these delicious pancakes,” Danny said as he untangled himself from the SEAL, “we’ll have to pack ‘em and eat them on the way, because, uh, I believe we are quite late.” Danny poked Steve’s chest and started walking away.

This time, is was Steve who hugged Danny from behind. He managed to stop Danny by simply extending his arms and pulling the detective back towards him. “Get back here, we’re not going anywhere.”

“What are you talking about?” Danny’s eyebrows creased with confusion. “Steve, we have an ongoing case.”

“I know we do, but we’re taking a day.” Steve informed Danny.

Danny sighed and turned to face Steve, Steve’s arms dropping in the action. “I can’t do that, I have to go to work.”

“No, Danny, you don’t.” Steve shook his head. “I understand how much this means to you, I do. But I can see how it’s eating you up, you’re exhausted, I can see it in your eyes. It’s wearing you down, babe, and you need to relax. If you keep going at the rate you’re going, you will collapse. You need a moment to breathe. Chin and Kono can manage for one day.” Steve’s hands framed Danny’s face. “I’m not taking you away from this, I’m just making sure you can keep going.”

Danny’s hands closed around Steve’s muscular arms, drawing strength from the taller man before slowly nodding. “Fine.” He sighed. “Something tells me you’ve got things planned for today then.”

A smirk and an eyebrow wiggle was all the answer Danny got before Steve grabbed the plate of stacked pancakes and walked out the kitchen.

“Jerk.” Danny yelled after Steve, shaking his head as he grabbed the Nutella jar and followed Steve.

 ---

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Danny stared down at his bare feet that were buried in the sand.

“You can use some sun, Danno.” Steve teased, throwing two towels on the wooden chairs.

“I don’t want some sun, Steven.” Danny whined. “I wanna stay inside.” Danny kicked the sand off his feet.

“Trust me, babe, you’re gonna love this.” Steve stood behind Danny and pulled the shorter man’s cotton shirt over his head, tossing it with the discarded towels. Steve bent down and pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to Danny’s neck, the detective leaned back into Steve, exposing more of his neck, granting his boyfriend more freedom.

“Babe,” Danny breathed, “if you keep this up, the plan is gonna change.” He whispered.

Steve smiled against Danny’s smooth skin, and rested his chin on Danny’s shoulder. “Wait here.” Steve ordered before rushing back into their house.

“What?” Danny turned around but Steve was already out of sight.

Steve reemerged from the house less than a minute later, one surfboard under each arm as he jogged to Danny’s side.

“No, no, no.” Danny shook his head. “We didn’t agree to this.”

“We didn’t disagree to this.” Steve corrected Danny.

“Steve!” Danny yelled as the taller man bent down and strapped the surfboard strap to his ankle.

“I thought you’d be thrilled to show me your moves.” Steve looked up at Danny.

“I might be thrilled to show you some moves, but none include the ocean and a surfboard.” Danny looked out at the blue water. He wasn’t going to lie, it sure was a fucking gorgeous day.

“Yeah?” Steve stood straight. “I’d like that.” He smirked, giving Danny’s round ass a light squeeze, making the shorter man jump.

“Hands off the merchandise.” Danny slapped Steve’s hand away with a chuckle.

“According to Kono, you’re getting really good.”

“I’m only doing it for Grace.” Danny defended.

“Won’t hurt to demonstrate, Williams.” Steve winked before grabbing his surfboard under his arm and running towards the water.

For reasons he can’t fathom, Danny reached for his surfboard and followed Steve into the water.

Both men paddled their way into the water, waiting for the perfect wave.

“You take the first one.” Danny told Steve.

“No way, I want to see what I’m up against.” Steve shook his head.

“I’m out of practice, come on!” Danny yelled on top of the sound of the crashing waves.

“Fine!” Steve said before waiting a few moments and riding a beautiful wave. It took him a second to find his footing, but soon enough, he was gliding through the air, the cool water splashing against his legs.

Danny smiled widely as he watched Steve have the time of his life and applauded once the wave crashed.

“Alright, Danno, take the next one!” Steve yelled.

Danny gave him a thumbs up and soon enough, he was just as high as Steve was a minute ago. Danny concentrated on his footing, making sure to keep his balance so he doesn’t ruin what he might call a perfect ride. He successfully attempted to glide right and left, making Steve beam as he watched. Unfortunately, Danny didn’t have the chance to finish said ride, he was tackled into the water moments before his wave crashed by the superSEAL. The detective could feel Steve’s arms around his waist as both men came up for air, laughing and sharing their breath.

“You jerk.” Danny playfully splashed water on Steve’s face.

“Couldn’t help myself.” Steve chuckled, drawing Danny closer. He ran his hand over his boyfriend’s damp hair, pulling him into a kiss, which Danny happily gave him.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Danny whispered, closing his arms around Steve’s neck and held him close.

“I’m the lucky one.” Steve breathed in the scent of Danny’s skin, a combination of Danny, salt water, the summer breeze and a little more Danny.

After catching a few more waves, the SEAL and the detective returned to fetch their towels.

“You need a tan, Danno.” Steve said, drying himself.

“No, I don’t need a tan.” Danny reached for his shirt before Steve’s hand stopped him.

“Don’t deny me the sight of your sexy body.” Steve pleaded.

“You’re ridiculous.” Danny shook his head. “Alright, big guy.” He let his shirt fall on the chair once again.

“Beer?” Steve asked.

“Please.”

Steve ran back into the house, grabbed a stainless steel bucket, filled it with ice and cold water and stuffed a couple of beer bottles and walked back outside to find Danny laying out on the lounge chair, and Steve was happy to see that Danny kept his word and remained shirtless.

“Move over.” Steve opened a bottle beer and spread his body next to Danny as soon as he was given space. He took a long gulp from the cold drink before Danny stole it and took an equally long gulp, as well. Steve wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulder as Danny rested his hand on top of Steve’s chest. They were silent for a few minutes until Steve bent down and pressed a kiss to Danny’s forehead. “I love you.” He whispered against Danny’s forehead.

“I love you, too, babe.” Danny placed a small kiss on Steve’s neck.

\---

Danny took a quick shower and waited for Steve in the bedroom. He could hear the running water, and after Steve had told him about the infamous Navy three-minute-showers, he knew Steve would be out in….fifty-two seconds. Fifty-two second later, Steve walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Danny’s eyes followed a water droplet as it left Steve’s hair, landed on his chest and made it all the way down the SEAL’s muscular build and finally disappeared into the towel.

“You were counting the three minutes, weren’t you?” Steve smirked as he slipped into his boxers.

“Maybe.” Danny teased, scratching his bare chest.

Steve smiled as he removed his side of the blanket and crawled under it, Danny sat up momentarily, giving Steve the chance to slip his arm around him before the shorter man rested comfortably against his boyfriend’s arm.

Steve’s eyes were glued on Danny’s face, his eyes wandering all over his features, memorizing them for the million time. A shy smile crept on the detective’s face.

“What?” Danny blushed.

“Your face, it’s starting to peel.” Steve smiled as he rubbed his thumb gently across Danny’s reddened cheek.

“It stings.”

“I can help with that.” Steve planted a small kiss on Danny’s nose. He got up and walked into the bathroom, grabbed the moisturizer and walked back into the bedroom. “There we go.” Steve squeezed some on his finger before gently running it across Danny’s skin. “It’s just gonna sting for a second.” Steve assured Danny when he winced in pain.

“Thank you.” Danny whispered against Steve’s chest.

Steve pressed a kiss to Danny’s hair, feeling Danny’s body relax into his own. Both men drifted off to sleep, intertwined together in every possible way.


End file.
